Lab Coat Billy's Fanon
This page is devoted to the fanon created by the user Lab Coat Billy and includes both in-game and customized endings. Note that this page is a Work In Progress and will be edited as time progresses. Fallout 3 (Locations and Factions) *The Lone Wanderer's name and identity are frequently debated, but it is commonly believed that the Lone Wanderer was a man. It is also believed that the Lone Wanderer was somewhere in-between good and bad, being neither a blue-blooded hero nor a monstrous villain. * Project Purity was completed without the installation of the FEV, creating a source of pure, non-irradiated water for the people of the wastes. * The atomic bomb in Megaton was disarmed by the Lone Wanderer, finally putting the fears of the townsfolk to rest. However, the town has changed very little in the times since the Lone Wanderer's arrival. * Paradise Falls remains the main base of operations for slavers in the Capital Wasteland. It is unknown if the Lone Wanderer ever visited Paradise Falls, but if he (or she) ever did, they apparently didn't see the need in exterminating the slavers and left them be. * Although Allistair Tenpenny still remains in power, Tenpenny Tower isn't quite what it used to be. The residents' elitist air eventually turned out to be for the worse-- with little outside contact, Tenpenny Tower found itself undersupplied. As a result, a number of residents were forced out of their homes and into the wastes, where they were killed due to their lack of survival skills. Now, only those who manage to stay on Allistair Tenpenny's good side are allowed to stay in the Tower, but their numbers slowly continue to dwindle away. * The Capital contingent of the Brotherhood of Steel still maintains hold in the Capital. However, Citadel has come under new management, as Owyn Lyons died of a heart attack only a few years after Project Purity's Completion. The Lyons' Pride is now managed by none other than Sarah Lyons. However, the number of Brotherhood forces is dwindling, mainly due to the fact that the new Elder remains dubious about receiving new recruits from the people of the wasteland. * The Enclave were more or less crushed after the Lone Wanderer's destruction of Raven Rock and the mobile base crawler. While they were not all killed, they became only a shadow of what they had once been. No one knows exactly what happened to them, but it is suspected that they either fell apart or removed themselves from the Capital Wasteland. * No one knows exactly what happened to Vault 101. * Super mutants and raiders still remain an issue to people across the wastes. The possibility of being shot and killed by bandits or "Frankensteins" is simply a fact of life for wastelanders nowadays. * Eventually, the townsfolk of Big Town realized that trying to settle so close to mutant-infested Germantown wasn't a good idea. In the end, most of them ended up moving someplace else. Those who stayed were eventually all killed or captured by the super mutant threat. * Little Lamplight remained safe... for a while. But in the end, the growing number of super mutants in the area known as "Murder Pass" forced the residents of Little Lamplight out into the wastes, where many of them eventually made their way to the supposed haven of Big Town. Unfortunately, they found that the only things that awaited them there were the super mutants. * Galaxy News Radio continues to broadcast across the Capital Wasteland, acting as a herald of those fighting the Good Fight and a beacon of hope to those caught in the crossfire. * Despite an attempt at an uprising from the slaves of the Pitt, Pittsburgh remains in the power of the slavers and Ishamel Ashur. The number of raiders has also grown in the recent years, a result of a cure for those in the early stages of Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion. * Point Lookout is still largely uninhabited by those without "The Look". Only the extremely brave or extremely stupid even think of wandering out into the swamp, much less think of settling it. Fallout: New Vegas (Locations and Factions) *No one exactly who Courier Six was. Debate rages on the subject of the Courier's identity, name, and even gender. With so many stories about the Courier floating around, it's impossible to know who truly knows of the Courier's identity. * In the end, Mister House retained control over both Hoover Dam and New Vegas. The Securitron army reinforces his rule utterly and absolutely, keeping the barbaric raiders at bay and enforcing order both in Freeside and on the Strip. * The New California Republic still maintains holdings in the Mojave as a result of House's benevolence, but they are few and far between. The only major settlements they have left are Camp McCarran, which is always kept under the watchful eye of Mister House and his Securitrons, and the isolated Mojave Outpost. * Caesar's Legion was forced out of the Mojave after their defeat at Hoover Dam. Caesar still led them, but their once-feared Legate had been killed by the Courier before they'd fled back to Arizona and New Mexico. Although the Legion remained strong and a new Legate known as Manus took Lanius' place, they no longer held power in the Mojave, but it is suspected they will soon regroup and return for another assault on Hoover Dam. * The Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel was forced out of the Hidden Valley Bunker by House and the Courier. They eventually dissolved entirely. Some managed to blend in with the crowd of NCR citizens and others fell in with the Followers of the Apocalypse, while those who remained true to the Brotherhood's regime moved north and joined in with the Seattle chapter. * The Boomers have remained holed up in Nellis Air Force Base and played no part in the Battle at Hoover Dam. While their population is beginning to grow too large for their current home, they still seem content to stay behind the fence and have little outside contact with the world. * The Fiends were long ago wiped out by the Securitron army. Vault 3 was cleared out and many of the resources of the South Vegas ruins were scavenged for the people of New Vegas. Those who were not exterminated fled into the wastes, becoming roving bandits or joining other raider gangs. * The Followers of the Apocalypse have grown and have more resources as a result of the influx of new members from the former Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. Many now act as travelling doctors for people across the wastes, rather than just those who manage to drag themselves to their headquarters in Freeside.